His Two Worlds
by Lady Zia
Summary: In the day, a Viking. But by night, a Dragon. Hiccup would disappear every night, but return to wreck Berk within mere hours. Astrid notices this, & realizes that the boy is more than a Dragon & a Viking. T for my fears. Anything can happen. And elements from the movies, which this takes place before them.
1. Chapter 1: Rise Of The Misfit

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. The misfit of Berk. The son of Stoic the Vast. The one who can't kill a Dragon. But he can't. He literally can't. The reason is his, & his alone. Hiccup worked silently at Gobber's workshop, sharpening the weapons of the other Vikings. He lost his concentration when Astrid walked in.

"Hey Harris!"

"Uh, it's Hiccup."

"Fine. I need this sharpened. It's my mother's, so handle with care." She handed Hiccup an axe & said the last part with intensity. Hiccup got straight to it.

"So, uh, how are you doing?" He asked in his usual awkward tone. Just then the axe cracked. His eyes widened.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, what's this?" Astrid opened the door to where Hiccup hides his sketches. Most of them were of dragons & machines.

"That's my sketch room. It's nothing much." Hiccup said as he removed the axe head, replaced & tightened it. Astrid walked over as he finished. She picked it up, & bounced it in her hand.

"It feels different."

"I tightened it. It was kinda loose."

"Oh. Thanks." She walked out towards the arena. He sighed. She almost saw it. The picture of the NightFury. Or, Toothless. He turned around, noticing it was almost sunset. He ran without even thinking. It was just like every other night in the past two months. He would run to the Cove, & stay there the night. None of the Vikings knew why, nor did they care to follow him. They just let Hiccup rush past with a worried look on his face. When he finally reached his destination, he couldn't even catch a breath. Remember the secret reason I was talking about earlier? Lights from the setting sun started swirling themselves around the worn out boy. He was rising from the ground, his body morphing into something unimaginable. It took mere minutes to change him from weak to powerful. Hiccup let out a strong roar to tell his friend he was done. Another NightFury flew towards him as the sun finished setting.

_Hi Toothless! How are you doing?_ The were-dragon greeted his best friend.

_Hey Hiccup! Are you ready to gather the rest go raiding?_

_You know I am! _The unstoppable duo flew off. Hiccup wasn't himself when he was a dragon. He was more wreck-less. His mind had been corrupted, & he didn't realize he was going to raid his home village. His memories were cloudy because of the dragon inside him.

_Hiccup! What's up?_ Hookfang said as the NightFurys approached. The with him was Stromfly, Meatlug, & Barf & Belch. The other dragons in the area started roaring in excitement.

_Hey guys! What time is it?_

_RAIDING TIME! _The other dragons cheered in excitement.

_Then let's fly! _The large group of dragons flew towards the village of Berk, yet they thought it was somewhere else, for none of them knew that this was Hiccup's home.

* * *

"DRAGONS!" Stoic shouted. The group of winged beasts came closer to take their food. Their roars pierced the midnight air. The Monstrous Nightmares, Gronkles, Deadly Nadders, Screaming Deaths, TimberJacks, Terrible Terrors, Scauldrons, & ThunderDrums. Worst of all, the two NightFurys; a.k.a. The Chief's son & his best friend. They swooped down & destroyed 10 homes with one blow each.

_Yeah! _Hiccup cheered. The two shadows in the sky destroyed more buildings, & roared with happiness at their conquest. The one's who do show themselves took their loot to their home.

"GAH! NO! They took our food & burnt our homes! WHERE IS HICCUP!" Stoic boomed with fury.

"Sunrise is in a couple hours, he'll be back just after then." Another Viking said, regarding his schedule.

"Fine. Everyone, begin fixing the homes burnt down." Stoic walked up to his own home. Astrid, however, was astonished. She _heard_ one of the NightFurys speak. Even weirder, it spoke with _Hiccup's_ voice. Was she the only one?

"Hey Snoutlout!" she called to her acquaintance walking by.

"Oh, hey Astrid! What's going on?"

"D- did you hear one of the dragons _talk_?"

"What! No! Are you going crazy or something?"

"Uh... ha ha! Got you! I pulled a fast one! You passed!" She said, trying to lie it off.

"Oh! Nice one!" he walked away. _What an idiot._ Astrid knew she wasn't going crazy. Astrid did hear Hiccup. Or, just his voice.

* * *

That_ was so much fun! _Toothless said as the pair reached the Cove.

_It was! I'll see you tonight Toothless!_

_Bye!_ He flew off, leaving his friend to transform back into a human. Once it was complete, he grabbed his clothes, not realizing he _didn't _raid Gnuper. Hiccup grabbed his clothes, placed them on, & went on the path to Berk. When he arrived, he noticed that the damage here looked a lot like the damage in Gnuper.

"Hiccup! Where were you!"

"I was where I always am at night." He answered.

"You should be where the damaging trouble is!"

"What if I can't! The one reason I go to the Cove is for the quiet! The village has become amazingly annoying, & there at least I have friends! Though, one deer. But we're friends."

"You should just-"

"I CAN'T KILL IT! If I can't kill a Dragon, how do you think I can kill anything else! It comforts me when I need it! I just- just- UGH!" His eyes were yellowish-green, his pupils long & thin. Hiccup blinked, & they returned to normal. The dragon in him wanted to be set free. He stormed off, on the direction of the Cove. Astrid decided to be the first person to follow him. It felt like she was walking forever since she lost Hiccup, but when she _finally _found him, he was crying down in a large circular crevasse, sitting on a rock. But what she didn't realize it was almost sundown, & Toothless decided to meet his friend earlier than normal. He saw the girl watching him. Dragons don't think- they do. Toothless tackled Astrid to the ground, falling down next to Hiccup's rock. He turned around in shock, seeing his best friend tackle his crush. But he couldn't look for long. Astrid watched in shock as she saw her friend turn into one of the beasts their village sought out to kill. Hiccup, the village's oddball, turn into a dragon.

* * *

**Hey! When I first posted this, I didn't expect such enjoyment! Thank you to all who favorited/followed! I just ask that you review. I accidently deleted some liked stories. BAI!**

**Redo AN: DAMN IT! I am so sorry for being so late. The computer was in the shop, & lots of homework & usual people-my-age crap. The next update will come on Saturday by 3:00 pm, along with the chapter 2 redo. Two more things; 1: I apologize for my lateness. 2: STICKERS FOR ALL MY VIEWERS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Dragons

Two dragons stood before her. One of them, that one scrawny boy who works in the armory. The other, had her pinned under it's claw. Was that the picture she saw in Hiccup's sketch room?

_Toothless! Let her go!_ Hiccup shouted.

_No, Hiccup. She's a danger to you & me. She must die!_

"AHH! You- your talking! Hiccup, what happened?!" She said. The dragons looked at her in shock.

_Can you... understand us? _She slowly nodded to Toothless' question. He picked up his claw from Astrid so she could crawl backwards. Instead, she stood up & ran in the direction of Berk.

_Wait!_ Hiccup called out. Toothless ran & stood in front of the frightened girl. She turned around to find Hiccup in her way. _Just hear me out._

"Ok. What do you have to say for yourself?" neither behemoth guessed she would give up this easily.

_Ok, well, but first, quick question How do you know my name?_

"What do you mean? We've known each other for years! How can you not remember me?" After a second Hiccup's eyes went wide, & flashed a few colors. Then he returned normal, and was about to say something when-

"ASTRID!"

"Uh-oh, it sounds like Fishlegs! Hide!"

_Who? Uh, no, come with us._ Hiccup picked up Astrid & threw her on his back. He turned around & smiled, then the NightFurys launched into the air with great speed.

"AHH!" Astrid screamed as the trio ascended in the air.

* * *

"Guys, look!" Ruffnut pointed to the dragons flying in the sky.

"Yeah the screams of- oh. Uh-oh." Tuffnut said.

"AH! That's Astrid's voice! What do we do?" Fishlegs was panicking.

"We should probably tell Stoic." Snoutlout said. They all ran back to Berk.

* * *

"AHH! HICCUP!" Astrid screamed with fear in her voice. Toothless rolled his eyes while Hiccup shot him a glare. When they finally reached the clouds, the behemoths finally slowed to a slow glide, & Astrid opened her eyes. "Whoa." She reached up her hands & touched the cloud above her head.

_It's beautiful, isn't it? _

"Absolutely gorgeous. So, how did this happen?"

_Well, one night a few months ago I was wandering in the woods. It was so beautiful, I just wandered off my path. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the sleeping NightFury or mud hut. I tripped over it's tail & completely destroyed the hut. I was unconscious, but when I awoke, a haggard old woman was despairing. I_ asked_ what happened, & she said that I destroyed her home with my dragon. I tried to reason with her, but she started chanting something odd. Lights from the swing sun surrounded me & the dragon. "Every night, you shall become the beast you last touched. Nothing can break your spell." We both lost consciousness, & when we woke up, I was what I am now. _

"Wow, I feel awful for you."

_It's not all bad. I mean, I met Toothless, I can fly, it's nice. _Astrid looked down at Toothless who gave her a wide toothless smile. No wonder. She then felt tipping downwards, & noticed they were heading right for a herd of other dragons.

_Hi everyone! _Toothless greeted the pack.

_What's up? _StormFly said.

_Guys, meet Astrid. She's one of my human friends, & she can hear us._

_Oh really? _Barf went up in her face.

"Yes really. And what's your name?" Astrid said as she pushed the head away.

_I'm Barf. This is Belch. We're twins. 13. _

"Why did you say 13?"

_Just to make sure._

_So Astrid, _Hiccup interjected, _This is Hookfang, Meatlug, &_ _Stormfly._

"Hi! Nice to meet you! But I should probably get back to Berk."

_I'll take you! _Stormfly said. _I've never been able to bond with another girl before._

"Ok. I'll see you all later!" She said as she mounted the dragon.

_Bye! _Every dragon said in unison. Strange. They were in the air before she knew it.

"So, why have you never bonded with a girl before?"

_Well, all the other girls in the pack are preppy & uptight, so when I'm around they completely ignore me, so I hang with the boys._

"That's sad. Everyone in my village is obsessed with killing your kind. I was, but now-"

_Hey! Maybe if you find that witch, you can become a were-dragon like Hiccup! _

"I don't think so. I like being normal. Sorry. But I'll be sure to come visit again tomorrow night." Astrid said as they descended the air.

_I'll see you tonight, Alisa._

"It's Astrid. Goodnight." Stormfly flew off as Astrid walked into the village.

"Astrid! We thought you were dead!" Snoutlout & the others ran up to her.

"What? No!"

"We saw you, and two NightFurys-"

"We thought they ate you." Ruffnut covered Fishlegs' stuttering words.

"No. I screamed because," she tried to think of an excuse. "because I was helping Hiccup take care of the mountain lion, then they came & took me, but when they landed I got way."

"Nice." Tuffnut said.

"That's my girl." Snoutlout winked.

"I'm not your girl." Astrid said as she walked away. There were no attacks tonight, though she knew where they were. Stromfly was nice, she's going to hang with her again. She walked in the workshop, & into the room with all the drawings. They were beautiful, mostly dragons. Probably the ones she saw that night. There were also drawings of machines, for who knows what. Hiccup. Then Astrid saw on of Toothless. But it looked like Hiccup. All of a sudden she could hear Hiccup.

"Astrid."

His voice was kind of soothing.

"Astrid."

Almost as if she was falling in...

"ASTRID!"

Love.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for the support. I really appreciate, even more so if you REVIEW. That is all. Also, I'm making a new dragon character, so I put a poll on my profile. I'm still accepting votes, because I recently updated this.**


	3. Chapter 3: Returning Knowledge

"ASTRID!" Hiccup was screaming now. She finally broke out of her self induced trance. "Listen, about last night..."

"It's ok, Hiccup. But if you want to talk about it, how about somewhere more private?" Hiccup turned around to see half the village staring at the couple. Hiccup, being the awkward one, stood there frozen. Astrid smiled, then walked the boy towards his home. He hadn't been there in a week. But when the pair opened the door, Stoic was there to greet them.

"Hiccup, I need to talk to you." Stoic said. Hiccup nodded, & let him continue. "I've decided to enroll you in Dragon Training. I want you to fit in more in the village, so you must do this." The teens were petrified. Hiccup couldn't kill one of his kind- no, his friends.

"But dad, I-"

"I know what you're going to say, but your doing this. End of discussion." Stoic walked away before his son had the chance to retaliate. But, instead, he ran upstairs in tears. Astrid had to reason with Stoic.

"Uh, Stoic, you don't understand. He can't."

"What do I not understand?"

"Well, he once shot down a dragon & it fell in the woods & when he found it he was going to kill it but instead he let it go because it was scared & it's completely against his nature." She made it short but sweet. And fast, too.

"Well, uh... he's going to do it. Between you & me," he pulled the girl closer, "It would be embarrassing, no, is very embarrassing if he can't kill dragons soon." Stoic walked away, leaving Astrid dumbfounded. She felt even worse for the were-dragon. She ran up to go comfort him. Astrid found Hiccup on his bed, crying.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

"NO!" he snapped. He looked- different. His eyes were dragon eyes- figures. "Its just that, killing a dragon is unthinkable for me. And if it were one of my friends-" Sunset was approaching. The days in Berk seem to fly by.

"Run." Astrid whispered. The two bolted out of the building towards the forest. But before they reached their destination, Hiccup transformed. The lights nearly blinded Astrid.

"You ok?"

Fine. Climb on, we're meeting the pack at the cave. Astrid climbed on without hesitation, & they lunched into the air.

* * *

Toothless soared alone, up in the air. He waited to meet Hiccup & she-killer. Well, maybe she wasn't a killer. But Toothless didn't know if she has killed any dragon. He flew over a village. Maybe he had time. He dipped down, then unleashed a plasma blast. He smirked as the tower he hit collapsed. Ok, maybe he's misjudging Astrid. Toothless finally decided to trust her, yet keep an eye on her. He dived under the ocean, & came out with a mouth-full of fish. Toothless started swallowing them whole. Yet he didn't notice until too late that Astrid & Hiccup were watching. They started to snicker, and that's when Toothless noticed them. He slurped the final few fish, then flew in place awkwardly. It wasn't long before Astrid & Hiccup were dying of laughter. When Hiccup was belly up Astrid fell. Stormfly caught her, still laughing. All the other dragons emerged from the clouds, all chuckling. You could literally see Toothless' scales turn red. He finally sighed, & glared at everyone. They were all still recovering from laughter. Toothless sighed again and said-

_Let's go. _He flew off followed by every other dragon. They all arrived at a small village. Astrid noticed the rocks carved by her ancestors. The dragons flew straight through the entrance of Berk. More dragons joined them on destroying the small village. All those outside of the pack glared at Astrid

"I a not a threat!" she suddenly shouted. _"_I can hear all your doubt."They all settled their talking & began to rip the village apart. "Uh... Hiccup, why are you attacking Berk again?"

_Ok, two things; 1. You can just say it in your head. I'll hear. 2. We raid different places every night. I guess everyone else decided to raid this place again. It's plentiful. _He spun higher into the sky as he shot down the watch tower.

"Hiccup. Take me down to the cliff." He nodded & went for it when they landed, Hiccup took a closer look at the village. His pupils went wide, & flashed for a moment. When it ended, Hiccup took a loud roar. That's what it appeared to the Vikings. Astrid & the dragons heard-

_STOP! _He looked dead furious. _Dragons stop! May I simply ask, that we ATTACK SOMEWHERE ELSE! I insist you all quit destroying my home, & fly away! _A lot of the dragons began to leave before they heard two roars emit from the center of Berk. The chaos resumed. _No! No please! _He broke into tears & covered his snout with his claws. Astrid turned her head to see many Vikings approach them. She noticed a small spear next to her.

_"Hiccup fly away."_

_Wh-_

_"GO! And, I'm sorry."_ He ascended the air, & Astrid took her blade and nearly poked him. She drew up her anger to look like she tried to kill the NightFury.

"Astrid! What just happened?" Stoic remarked as he approached.

"It's a long story." She told how she was just walking in the forest, then a couple NightFurys passed. She then screamed, & fell in a canyon. She woke at sunset, & saw dragons speeding by. Astrid found a nearby spear and followed them. When one landed on a cliff, she went for her kill.

* * *

The people surrounding Astrid were dumbfounded as they entered Berk. Hiccup slowly approached as a human, & Astrid walked towards him.

"Barf & Belch were captured. We need to save them."

"That's not good."

"Let's find our friends." The duo walked to the arena, forgetting about Dragon Training.

**Hey guys! Thanks for your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have big plans for this story. SPOILER ALERT! Bloodfist is our antagonist. END OF SPOILER ALERT! GOOD DAY!**


	4. Chapter 4: To Train, or to Free

When Hiccup & Astrid entered the arena, they were shocked to find Dragon Training in session. They completely forgot it began today.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Your late!" Gobber screamed as they backed away. "Astrid, I know where you were, but Hiccup, where were you?"

"I was in the Cove, like every other night. I lost track of time." Hiccup lied.

"Oh, ok. No more of that."

"No more nights alone?"

"Yep. Now, let's begin." Gobber pulled a lever, & a door opened releasing a Hideous Zippleback.

"Wait! Aren't you going to teach us something?" Snoutlout panicked.

"I believe in learning on the job." One dragon head leaned in & released the gas, the other lit it. "Now remember, you have to identify which head breathes gas, & which one lights it. f you know which one's which, you should pour your wear on the fire head."

"That is very helpful!" Tuffnut blurted out as he was blasted with gas.

"You're out, Tuffnut." Gobber said from his spot above him. Snoutlout was out next, for drenching Fishers, & vice versa. Ruffnut stayed near Hiccup & Astrid as the gas surrounded them.

_"Astrid, can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you think this is Barf & Belch?"_

_"I hope so. I remember a lot of Hideous Zipplebacks__ being captured."_

_Hiccup? Astrid? Is that you? _Belch's voice rang in their heads.

_"It's them."_

_"Are you two ok?" _

_We're fine, Hiccup. But what are_ you_ two doing here?_

_"Uh..."_

_"What Hiccup means to say, is that we were signed up for this. I choose this before I knew about you, & he was forced into it."_

_Alright. Are you here to rescue us?_

_"We will later. We can't do it with everyone here."_

_"Hiccup's right. But can you do us a favor?"_

_Of course!_

_"Can you light the gas around us?"_

_Already on it. _Barf cut in. The gas lit up in fire around them. But instead of running away, Ruffnut splashed her bucket all over Barf's head.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAR!" He roared in the girl's face. Ruffnut shrunk to the ground as Hiccup shot him a glare.

"Should we get out of here?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's go." They slowly backed out of the Arena.

* * *

They were walking silently toward the Cove. Astrid finally spoke up;"It's about an hour till sunset. That stupid training took all day. How will we save Barf & Belch?"

"We can save them tonight, but we'll need allies."

"Oh no, your not-"

"Too late, Astrid. They were taken last night." Astrid still had her doubts, but this could work. She turned around, sunset. When she faced the forest again, Hiccup was a NightFury. He stretched out his wing.

"Getting on." She said as she climbed on. They were in the air faster then you could say, 'Hello'. The duo became a trio when they met up with Toothless just above their island.

_Toothless, we need-_

_Way ahead of you. _The pack of dragons flew from behind the clouds, ready for a raid.

* * *

As they drew closer to Berk, Astrid's worry grew. She heard the dragons making a game plan;

_We should have Hiccup & Toothless stay high in the sky after dropping Astrid off on the ground to lead half of us to Barf & Belch._

_Where do I let her off, Hookfang?_

_She'll jump about 50-_

_"I'll die if I do that! How about Stromfly takes me, & drops me off behind a building?"_

_I think I can do that._

_Great! Astrid, ready? _Hiccup tilted so the girl had a clear shot to jump. When she did, Astrid barley missed the dragon & began to fall, when Stormfly finally caught her.

_You ok?_

_"Fine. That was scary." _They swooped down to the village, startling the many Vikings. The duo landed behind Hiccup's house. _"Just follow where I go. I'll lead you to them." _Stormfly flew to the air, ready to watch Astrid. She began walking towards the arena, trying to not run into the fires or other Vikings. When she got there, she noticed Stormfly, Meatlug & Hookfang were directly over head. Astrid walked over & pulled the lever. The other three dragons fainted down & wrecked the top of the building. Barf & Belch flew out, saying _'Thanks' _as Astrid jumped on their back.

_Oh my gosh are you guys ok? _Stormfly asked as they reached their level.

_We're fine. Let's go, I'm starving. _Barf replied. They flew higher so Astrid could jump on Hiccup's back. Roars rang loose as the dragons left to their island. Meanwhile, Stoic saw his arena, one of his dragons, & a pupil of Gobber's were gone. Terror, pure terror was written on his face.

* * *

_I'm so glad you guys are back! _Toothless squealed happily.

_We are, too. And those sheep were delicious! _Belch said. When they returned, the island was warm & comforting to the two former hostages. Astrid hopped off Hiccup & sat on the edge of the cliff. She felt alone among he pack. She might've been accepted into it, but Astrid was definitely different. She looked up a star, & thought to herself:

_"I wish I wasn't so different."_

* * *

** Hoped you liked this one, I took the extra time to expand the days so they don't fly by as quickly. BAI BAI! And it has been brought to my attention I mixed up a few dragons, yes I watched the movie. But something more positive would be nice. Everyone makes mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

Far away, in the forest, a haggard woman stood inside her hut. A small thought came to her mind; _The boy I made into a dragon, has a friend. _he began preparing a potion with weird ingredients. After a moment, she began chanting. A cloud with a figure looking lake Astrid appeared above. Then it turned into a dragon. The lady smirked, & continued chanting.

* * *

_Hey Astrid! Ready to go? _Hiccup said as he approached his friend.

_"Uh, yeah! Let's go!" _They waved farewell to their other dragons as Hiccup launched into the air. Astrid loved being in the air, it felt so nice to have the wind in her hair. She breathed in as something wiped past her head & cut her braid clean off. Astrid turned to see a spiked net falling next to them.

"Hiccup..."

_Yes...?_

"What's going on?" Hiccup took a big sniff;

_Dragon Trappers. _ Another net whipped past the pair. Hiccup & Astrid submerged from the clouds to find ten, maybe twenty boats trying to capture the dragon.

"Get the Night Fury!" one of them chanted from the lead boat. Hiccup weaved in & out of the nets, flying as fast as he could. When finally a spiked net wrapped itself around his back legs. Hiccup roared in agony as he & Astrid fell from the sky.

"AHH!" Astrid screamed as they fell into the Cove, gathering the attention of Berk. All went black.

...

As Astrid woke up, she screamed. Nightmares. She thought she saw black horses as she looked for Hiccup. He was unconscious, bleeding, with cuts all over his legs. She stumbled up & quickly carried him back to Berk. Astrid stumbled through the wood with Hiccup on her shoulders. Only a few more steps... until she can scream for help.

"HELP!" she screamed as she fell to the ground. "HELP!" Gobber, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, & Snoutlout rushed to their aid. They all looked petrified as they saw Hiccup's legs. There was no words; just rescuing. Gobber carried his apprentice & Astrid was helped up by the twins, because she sprained her ankle. As they walked, the teens struck up a conversation.

"So, what happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"Why is your hair, shorter?" Ruffnut asked.

"Uh, a dragon attacked us last night, cut off my braid, broke my ankle, & tore up Hiccup's legs. He fell unconscious, & so did I. I woke up half an hour ago."

"Did you hear the Screaming NightFury?" Ruffnut asked.

"The... Screaming NightFury?"

"Yeah!" Tuffnut said "There was a female NightFury entrapped in a net falling from the sky, screaming. It was so cool!"

"No. I must've been out by then."

"Ay, it was a sight to behold. That girl must've died from her wounds." Gobber exclaimed. _"__Died?"_ Astrid thought as they approached the infirmary in silence. Astrid was led in, & a Viking put fabric around it. She was given sticks to help her walk. She wobbled over to Hiccup's bed, where they asked her to be.

"So, what happened to cause your injury?" the Viking asked.

"Well, we were taking care of the mountain lion that got injured a few months ago, when something aggravated him. I have no idea what it was, but it really ticked him off. He cut off my braid & smashed my ankle. Then he attacked Hiccup, shredding his legs up. We blacked out as he left."

"Thank you." He walked away. Later that day, Astrid walked back to the infirmary, to find a worrisome, conscious Hiccup.

"Hiccup, are you ok?"

"You tell me." He pulled back the sheets to reveal a peg leg on his left leg.

"Oh no."

"It's ok. Even when I'm a dragon, it'll still be my leg. I can leave now, if I want. So I will." So the pair left, & walked towards the woods. When the approached the Cove, the felt lucky to be alive. There were two holes, both about the same size, except one was slightly larger. "I must've been almost human again when, _this _happened." Hiccup gestures to the ground. They jumped back when the heard talking come from the other side.

"Hide!" Astrid whisper-screamed. A few men came from the cliff.

"Ah! You see?! They were here!"

"Shut up, Eret!" Another man said. They chatted amongst themselves as the dragon-loving duo was safely behind a tree. Hiccup tried to walk away, but he was still getting used to his leg. Astrid fought him, but her crutches gave out from under her. Hiccup caught her, then he kneeled on a stick. He began to lose his balance. Astrid stopped that, & gave her friend a crutch.

"Well you two are fairly loud. Cripples were always worse than others." They turned around to find "Eret" standing behind them. Blackness was pushed in their faces.

* * *

**YAY! Next chapter! Took a while, didn't it? More, more to come since the hiatus is over! More characters, more dragons, more adventure, more candy, more money... I lost my train of thought. Anyway, I'll update every seven days. If not, you get iMoney! Really crappy fake money! Ta-Ta!**


	6. Chapter 6: Day of the Astrid

Astrid & Hiccup had been dragged for miles, unable to see because of the fabric around her eyes. They had nothing to do except talk & listen to their captors. But it was unbearable- their nonstop bickering & arguing. They would continuously joke about them.

"It's about noon." One of the men said. "We should stop for tea."

"We don't have time for tea, you idiot!" 'Eret' said. "We must get these dragon riders to Drago!" Silence. Except for the sounds of punches. Astrid began to try & wriggle out of her bindings. Her feet became free, so she raised her legs in search of a tree. Astrid wrapped her legs around them, pulling the man to the ground. He dropped the rope & Astrid stood up. Using her hearing, she kicked down any of the people coming towards her. That happened until Eret took his dagger & threw it at her. Astrid ducked, which cut the rope on her hands. She took the blindfold off her eyes to face Eret. He charged towards her, madness in his eyes. She kicked him down, then ran over to Hiccup after taking Eret's dagger. After he was free, they ran, but Hiccup fell after a step. The adrenaline pumping through stride died out, & she collapsed too. One of the men regained conscious, & he went for the pair with a stick.

* * *

Hiccup awoke with a start, tied down again, but he could see. Astrid was next to him, still unconscious. They looked to be under deck, on a ship. They rocked, making the boy dizzy. The chairs weren't stable, so they were sliding everywhere. When they slid towards a window, it looked to be almost four o' clock. Astrid woke up, right after falling on her ankle.

"Ahh!" the pain in her ankle accelerated.

"Astrid! Are you ok?" Hiccup said worriedly.

"Fine. What time is it?"

"Four. We have a couple hours."

"You know, I was thinking about what they said earlier." Hiccup was about to open his mouth to speak, but Astrid stopped him. "Before we were unconscious. Anyway, they said something about dragon riders. Are there more of me?"

"You?"

"You don't ride dragons, I do." Hiccup nodded as the door opened, revealing a large man with a dragon pelt draped over his shoulder. The two men behind him went over & picked up the chairs, put them in front of the man, & drew their swords. The tips were up against the duo's backs, the menus free hands on their shoulders.

"Friends." The man spoke. "My name is Drago Bludfist. You're hear because you were found where we shot down a dragon. Why?" They remained silent. Drago tilted his hand, & the men gripped their shoulders harder. "Speak!"

"We were walking through the woods. The night before, a dragon fell from the sky. We went to investigate." Astrid exclaimed.

"Yesterday, we hurt our legs when we fell into a dragon trap at our home, Berk. My leg was chopped off, hers broke." Hiccup said.

"Ah. Names?" That stopped them dead in their tracks. They thought for moment, then Astrid responded;

"Ainsley." Astrid sputtered.

"I'm Harris." Hiccup added.

"Alright. Let them go." The men released them. "You two got lucky. We're close to your home." He walked out of the room where the teens stayed put. The men pushed them, so they walked out. Right before they walked off deck, Drago said something to Astrid;

"I hope to keep in touch." He shoved something in her hand.

* * *

It was close to sundown, the pair walked through the forest. They talked & laughed, joked & played, having fun. The lights surrounded Hiccup once more; turning him NightFury. But this was different. Some of the lights encircled Astrid, too, making her fall unconscious. When she woke up, she felt- dragon-ish. Astrid saw Hiccup & Toothless staring at her with worry.

"What's going on?" She raised a brow, & the dragons before her exchanged looks.

_The... _Hiccup began. _The curse might be taking effect on you. _She felt her face fall as her hands were claws. Astrid had a tail, wings, & horns. Except she was still human size and on two legs. She was a human size version of a Desert Wraith, though Astrid still looked like herself, but sand & dark colored, scaly, horns, wings, & tail.

_"AHH!"_

_Astrid, its ok. _ Toothless tried to comfort her.

_I have a theory._ The other two leaned forward towards Hiccup. _You & I have been hanging around so much together. So, this might not come like my case. It could be every other night, every week, or once every month! _Astrid just glared at him. Who knew NightFurys could blush?! Toothless snickered at his friend's embarrassment.

_But for the mean-time Astrid, we need to show you how to be a dragon! _The NightFurys launched in the air at Toothless' word. Astrid flapped her wings, flew up, then fell.

_"Ow..."_

_Keep trying! _Hiccup shouted. She flew upwards, this time staying airborne. She went up to her friends, then flew off in the direction of the dragon island. Right then Astrid remembered about Drago's note. She opened it;

_Come back to the ships in two days. I hope to become allies. _This interested, confused, & worried her. But, she'll deal with that later. Right now, she could fly (not very well)!

* * *

**What a wonderful way to end a chapter! Sorry about the time gap, my schedule has gotten confusing. The iMoney will also have to be revoked, the new edition is too much lake Samsung's older version. And about Astrid's type of dragon, do not judge me. I was looking at the wiki & thought about how it needs to be elegant but fierce. Desert Wraith seemed the best fit for her, in my opinion. The next update will be within two days time, mostly because I'm reediting the past chapters. Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cut Deep

**Yes, I never begin with an author's note. I am so sorry for the constant hiatus. My day-to-day business & constant writers block has kept me from my computer. Please forgive me, I feel absolutely awful. I'm sorry. On with the chapter. ENJOY!**

Up in the sky, she flew. She knew it wasn't permanent, so she did it all she could. The best she could. Astrid soared with precision. Hiccup flew up next to her & smiled. Maybe it was time... No. Not yet. As soon as he struck the thought down, a wind formed. He noticed Astrid was missing. Hiccup looked around worriedly for his half-dragon friend. The wind grew stronger.

_Hiccup! _A quiet shout come to life.

_Toothless! _he responded with worry. _Have you seen Astrid?!_

_No! _No. No. The dragon within Hiccup burst forth, more so than it already has. He dipped into a nose dive & disappeared under the clouds. Nets launched at his missing foot, which was missing the replacement. He released a plasma blast at the source. Toothless joined in the attack ready to rescue whatever plagued them. They noticed Astrid flying up with one wing moving less than the other. Hiccup returned normal, then flew down to her side. _Are you ok?_

_"Fine. But we don't have much time. Stoic's on the hunt." _She hopped on Hiccup's back & the took towards the sky. Astrid panted loudly after being down there so long. She screamed. Her wing was scraped bad.

_What happened down there!? _Toothless said as he joined the getaway.

_"Well, I was having fun, you know, flying. Then I started falling, but I didn't scream. As I fell beneath the clouds, I noticed about twenty of our ships. Then I heard Stoic shout some command, & my wing was scraped by a spear. Snoutlout, Fishlegs, & the twins were cheering. It hurt. So, I "hobbled" away, & now I'm here."_

_I'm very sorry. _Hiccup said with sympathy. Another net zipped by, catching Toothless in the tail. Astrid walked on Hiccup's back, & jumped. She caught onto Toothless' tail then freed it. It fell into the ocean after Astrid tried to get on his back.

_Uh, guys...? _Hiccup said as he pointed to the horizon. The sun peaked over the sea.

* * *

Stoic's boats sailed on the seas on a foggy morning. They all knew dragons flew above. Snoutlout was smirking uncontrollably, for he had recently injured a dragon. Roars echoed above them. Then they heard something... different, something odd.

"D- did you hear that?" Fishlegs asked his peers.

"It sounds like Astrid." Ruffnut said. They could hardly see it, but little red drops fell from the clouds landed on one of the boats. Lights appeared above the clouds, with showed the signs of more dragons.

"That's not good." Stoic said as he approached the teens.

* * *

Astrid & Hiccup started to fall as their wings evaporated into nothing. Astrid dipped beneath the clouds first. Hiccup started to fall, human & fully clothed. Astrid reached up, trying to get Hiccup's grasp. They reached for each other, yet unable to grab. Screaming, they prepared for doom.

"What the-?" Stoic looked up at the two screaming falling figures. It sounded like Hiccup & Astrid. "NO!" he screamed. Watching his son plummet to his doom is too horrible for a father. Everyone was watching, & for some reason felt helpless as the pair neared the water.

Astrid finally caught Hiccup's flailing arms. They both stopped screaming.

"Astrid, I-" Hiccup was stopped his sentence as Astrid pressed her lips against his. Toothless finally caught up with the moment & tried to save them. Then, it happened. Another net wrapped itself around his tail, & cut off his fin. He couldn't fly anymore, for the tail helped with it. He fell to, yet after catching the lovers on his back. Suddenly the Earth began to rumble. A large, white dragon burst from the sea, catching all of the things falling. Sitting on it's back, Astrid & Hiccup finally took a reality check. They saw they were on the back of a large dragon that they've never seen before. It began to swim towards some sort of ice capped place. They looked back at the people of Berk, & Hiccup instantly went red. They might've seen him transform...

"But they didn't. Don't worry." They looked at the boats as they faded away. Hiccup smiled, this was the first time in months he could relax. Astrid smiled, then remembered Toothless. She crawled over to him. He was laying down, his tail slightly bleeding. Then she remembered her back. She reached back feeling lots of dry blood. It slightly hurt alone, but with her arm there, it might as well be a burn. Astrid's arm jolted forward, the sting being unbearable. She took some cloth from her skirt & tied it around Toothless' tail.

_Ouch. _He quietly said.

"It's ok. You'll be fine. Remember?" she gestures to her back, because she was cut too. He smiled, then fell asleep. She turned to Hiccup, who also slept. Then she crawled to the head of the dragon carrying them. "Thank you." She said quietly as she laid down.

**_Your welcome._**

* * *

**Alright! May I say, again, I am SO sorry. But, I'll try to make it up to you. Every day this week, I'll update an older chapter. Then, this Sunday, I'll show you all & release this story's cover art! I've been working on it forever, & I think you like it. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: How He Met His Mother

Astrid woke up lazily. The large dragon that saved them was driving them through a field of ice. Wood was stuck inside of the large spikes. She turned around to see Hiccup & Toothless still asleep. She groaned, bored.

_**Awake? **_The large dragon said. She was shocked, then responded.

_"Yeah."_

**_How are you feeling?_**

_"Uh.. awkward. Uh.. who are you?"_

**_I am Regem, the king of all dragons & were-dragons._** He gestured back to the late-sleepers. _**I am also a Bewilderbeast, an almost-extinct specie of dragon.**_

_"Where are we?"_

**_This place isn't technically discovered yet, so I call it Malum. It's where I have destroyed many dragon-trapper ships._**

_"Wait. Who exactly?"_

**_I'm not sure... Bloodiest, I think._**

_"Hmm... Bloodfist! That lying son of a-"_

_**Keep it together. **_Astrid nodded. Regem stopped.

_"Why are we stopping?" _

**_I cannot travel like this any longer. I have made communications to my second-claw, Cloudjumper & his dragon rider._ **Just then, a dragon with four wings swiped under the clouds. Astrid stumbled to wake up Hiccup. He tried to Wisk her away, he needed his sleep. She went for Toothless as the dragon landed.

_"Hi." _Astrid said.

_Hello. You must be one of the humans._

_"And you must be Cloudjumper." _She smirked. Then someone, or something, stepped off of is back. It removed it's helmet, revealing it was a woman about 40. She stepped forward towards the girl.

"Hello. My name is Valka." She bowed to Astrid.

"I'm Astrid. This is Hiccup & Toothless." She gestures to her friends. Valka looked at the boy, then shook her head.

"Cloudjumper, could you pick them up?" she asked. Cloudjumper tossed Hiccup on his back, then Toothless up in his claws. Valka ushered Astrid onto Cloudjumper's back. As they ascended in the air, Astrid looked over the dragon's shoulder.

_"Goodbye King Regem!" _she waved.

_**Until next time.** _he said as he disappeared under water. Astrid climbed back up next to Valka.

"What were you doing?" the woman asked.

"Just saying goodbye to Regem." Astrid replied.

"Who?"

"The Bewilderbeast."

"How do you know all of this?" Valka leaned in closer.

"Oh, I am, I guess, part were-dragon, so I can communicate & occasionally fly with dragons. Hiccup here also has the same qualities. Except he's a full were-dragon." Hiccup, still sleeping, was curled up on Cloudjumper's lower back.

"Speaking of which, does Hiccup have a mother?"

"Nah. She disappeared 15- wait a minute," Astrid turned to Valka, who smirked. "Your his long lost mother!" Valka smiled wider.

"Yes, I am." Was all she could say as they dipped down towards the Earth. "Hold on. This ride gets bumpy here." She put on her mask. Cloudjumper whisked in & out of bends, over & under formations. Astrid covered her head, until they landed. She looked up to see a large ice formation, & probable a thousand dragons chatting.

"It's loud in here." Valka took off her helmet and went up next to Astrid. She giggled.

"For you, maybe. This is a dragon sanctuary. For 15 years, I rescued dragons. Some of them were injured severely. All at the fault of Drago Bloodfist." A dragon whisked passed.

**_I see you made it alive. _**A booming voice said from below. This time, it woke Hiccup up.

"What?" he said lazily.

"He did it." Astrid said pointing to Regem. "Hello!" Hiccup crawled over, then stood up to look. Valka watched him the whole time. Sunlight shown through the top. It surround itself around Hiccup, turning him into a NightFury. Valka stumbled back. Hiccup looked worriedly. Astrid looked uneasy.

_Who are you? _No response.

"Yeah, she's normal." Astrid said. She signaled to Valka, who got up. "Hiccup, Valka. Valka, Hiccup." She said. Valka approached the dragon.

Teary eyed, she said, "Hello, my son." Hiccup looked at her confused.

_OOOHHHHH... _Surrounding dragons cooed.

_Uh... she's, my-_

"Yes, she is." Hiccup stood there, dumbfounded.

"We could deal with this in the morning." Valka said. Hiccup smiled, then launched up to the other dragons. Astrid turned to Toothless, who sat on the ground.

_"Toothless, are you ok?" _she asked.

_Fine. I just- _He pulled out his tail. Valka noticed, then walked over to Toothless.

"Somebody cut off his tail," she began. "He can no longer fly." Toothless, now teary eyed, nodded. "Who could've done this?"

"Stoic did." Valka stopped. She started sobbing. Astrid ran to her side to comfort her. All was silent.

_**I think I may be able to help. **_

_"Regem?" _Astrid said.

_**There is metal in a cave towards the south. You may be able to make him a new tail.** _Astrid thought for a moment, the smiled. Hiccup appeared next to her. They nodded, & ran off the edge.

**Well, that seems like a good place to stop. I apologize about the picture, I seriously couldn't pull through with it. I hope you like the changes I've made so far, but there are certainly more to come. Ciao!**


End file.
